Their kids
by Bestofrafa
Summary: Months after the death of Jenny, Ziva reveals that Gibbs is father, and now he has custody of his kids with Jenny and Gibbs goes to Los Angeles to meet them, while struggling to overcome the loss of the redhead.
1. Chapter 1

**Author****:** Bestofrafa

**Summary****:** Months after the death of Jenny, Ziva reveals that Gibbs is father, and now he has custody of his kids with Jenny and Gibbs goes to Los Angeles to meet them, while struggling to overcome the loss of the redhead.

**Their kids**

Things seemed to improve. Gibbs's original team was back, already working on new cases, after months of chaos with the death of the director. Gibbs sighed at the thought of Jenny Shepard. Even after six months, it was still hard to believe he wouldn't see her on the catwalk watching him and his team or bringing her favorite coffee. They were small details that he wouldn't live again and it made his heart ache, he still loved her and felt guilty for not taking care of her.

Gibbs sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. It was late and the building was almost empty, but he preferred to bury himself in the work not to think about Jenny in his free time. He opened his blue eyes and took a photo from his desk. It was a photo showing Jenny, a decade ago in Serbia. It was the only photo that was left, which luckily she had kept in her office, otherwise it would had been burned at her house in Georgetown too.

The agent ran his finger on the cheek of the young Jenny, watching her huge smile and the sparkle in her green eyes and passion. He had taken the picture and remembered her saying she loved him while posing and Gibbs used the word 'love' for the first time after years.

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs kept the picture and looked forward, finding Ziva's brown eyes. The Israeli seemed uncertain, while staring him, holding a paper in hand.

"What happened Ziver?" Gibbs asked, motioning to the paper.

Ziva licked her lips and walked around the desk, standing next to Gibbs and breathing deeply. That would be one of the most difficult moments for her, along with the day that she had seen the body of her friend and director.

"I received a call from Los Angeles, Jenny's sister. Their mother died a few days ago."

A flash of pain crossed quickly through his blue eyes, hearing her mention the name of Jenny, but then he frowned, not understanding what it all had to do with him. At the time he had been with Jenny, she never spoke of her mother or sister and she only mentioned her father once.

"Ziva?"

The brunette closed her eyes for a moment and opened them:

"You're father, Gibbs, of a couple of beautiful twins."

"What Ziva?" Gibbs stood, frowning and staring at her, his eyes shining, but Ziva wasn't intimidate.

The man looked confused because he and Jenny never had children and she wouldn't omit something so important.

"Jenny discovered that she was pregnant when she traveled to London and met me there. She wanted to tell you, but..." Ziva looked at Gibbs in solidarity, knowing it was difficult for him, with the loss of Kelly. "Many things had happened and when she found you, you were married."

"I can't believe that she hid something so important from me!" Gibbs said, shaking his head and staring at the brunette, disappointed with the redhead. How could Jenny hide something so important from him for a decade? Children!

"But Gibbs, I can't explain her reasons. You will find a letter that she left with the children. You are the legal guardian of them, now that both Jenny and her mother are dead. They need you!"

"Ziva..." Gibbs began, still trying to absorb the news.

He was father and didn't know and as much as he didn't want to admit, he was a little scared because he had lost his daughter decades ago and now he had found out that he was father and the mother of his children was dead and he didn't know how to act around them, they were 10 years old now, would they know about him? Would they look more like him or their mother?

"Gibbs... Please."

"Give me the address Ziva."

Ziva was relieved and handed him the paper.

Gibbs knew he was getting a new chance to protect his family, even if he didn't know them yet, but he already loved them. Taking the address, Gibbs saw a photo of Jenny, probably from that year, alongside a couple of kids. The girl had wavy red hair, smiling and had his eyes, blue and Gibbs was thrilled. The boy had brown hair, like his, covered by a cap from the NCIS and had his mother's eyes, bright green. It was a mix of both. Jenny was between them, involving them with her arms and smiling serenely in the picture, like Gibbs hadn't seen in a long time, her red hair falling on her shoulder with those blonde locks. Behind the photo, it said: Francesca, Jennifer and Ethan Shepard.

Before picking up his stuff and leaving, he gave Ziva a light hug.

"Thank you."

"That's what she wanted, Jenny. You being the father and being by their side, Gibbs."

He just shook his head, keeping the photo in his pocket, feeling a lump in his throat as he walked to the elevator, not wanting his eyes to moist with the words that Jenny had told Ziva. He took his truck, throwing his stuff in the back seat and taking the photo of the trio again and kissed it before starting the engine, ready to go to California and nobody would prevent him from seeing his children. While driving toward the exit of the city, his mind wandered for several moments of him and Jenny in Europe.

Days divided into missions in dark alleys and casinos and then in squares and sidewalks, where they exchanged kisses and cuddles, and countless nights of intense love. He remembered the fake rings they had used on the mission and secretly pretended they were real and he wondered where they would be now.

Gibbs held tight the wheel, knowing that even loving her so much, she wasn't going to go back and now he was the father of their children and would take care of them. Gibbs opened the window and felt the summer breeze hit his hair.

"I'll take care of them Jen... Of our children, my love."

_Jenny and Gibbs were in a wooded park in Paris, in one of their free afternoons, sitting on the grass. The__ redhead wore a summer dress and laughed after messing Gibbs's face unwittingly with ice cream and Gibbs gave her that look._

"_Jen!"_

"_Ooops…" _

_The redhead stood up, still laughing and walked away from him, pretending to be afraid of his gaze. Gibbs stood up too, following her with quick steps and then slammed her against the trunk of a tree where there was nobody. Gibbs pressed her more and their chests, raising and falling with their quickened breath, were touching and Jenny reached to his face, as she stared at his blue eyes. The redhead pressed her nose to his, massaging it and ended messing her face with the ice cream too and Gibbs grabbed her waist with one hand, sliding her leg with his, closing the distance and kissing her. The kiss was slow and passionate as they both hugged each other. _

_When they parted, panting and their faces flushed, Gibbs smiled and invaded her personal space again. _

"_I love you Jen."_

"_I love you too... Jethro."_

_And they kissed again_

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summer time sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That baby you're the best_

**Summertime Sadness-Lana Del Ray**

**It will be a short history of 3 chapters. I hope you liked and leave reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I hope you like this chapter, the kids will appear. English isn't my mother tongue so sorry for some mistakes. Have a goor read.

It was morning and Gibbs could feel the tiredness hitting him when he arrived in Los Angeles without sleep and with only the coffee and the memories of Jenny to keep him awake. The sun was strong and, taking the address, he entered the street and began to search for Heather Shepard's house, stopping in front of a white house.

Gibbs parked the car across the street, turning off the engine and leaning his head on the seat. He was just a few meters from his children and part of him was eager to meet them and although many people told him he was good with kids, this time he was worried about what to say to them, how to present himself.

He left the car, heading toward the door, but before he could knock, the door opened, revealing a woman with red and curly hair and brown eyes. Gibbs realized she had some similarities with her sister Jenny. The redhead didn't seem surprise and had a sad smile as she extended her hand.

"You must be Gibbs. I'm Heather, Jenny's eldest sister, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Gibbs shook her hand, staring at her for a few seconds, showing her that he was also suffering with the loss of Jenny.

"Ziva told you?"

"Yes. She said you was coming to see your children, come in."

She gave him space and Gibbs entered, being led to the living room. There were a few frames showing Heather, her husband and three boys and some of Jenny's children. His children. Heather saw that he was watching the photos and then she took a picture of a couple of kids and handed him. She sat beside him and Gibbs stroked the photo, admiring his child, touched.

"They are beautiful. And good kids."

Gibbs turned to her, frowning.

"Why didn't you try to get the custody of them?" That was something that made him curious, although he would never allow her to take away his children with Jenny, his newly discovered.

The redhead stared at her lap, before taking a photo from her pocket.

"I already have 3 children agent Gibbs, and this was my sister's wish, you to stay with them, they are your children too." She paused, staring at the photo on her hands, sadly. "And every time I look at Francesca, I want to cry, she looks like Jenny when she was younger, take a look."

She handed him the picture and Gibbs picked it. The photo showed two redheaded girls, ten years old, playing in a sandbox, embraced and smiling at the picture. The one with auburn and curly hair was Heather and the other was Jenny, with her red hair long and wavy. Comparing Jenny child with their daughter, Francesca, from the frame, it was possible to confuse them with the likeness and he touched the photo, thinking about the young Jenny and smiling with her sister.

Seeing the look on Gibbs's face, admiring the photo in a mix of nostalgia and something that was love, she smiled, closing his hand in the photo.

"Stay with the picture."

Gibbs nodded and before she went to the stairs to call the children, she said:

"You know, Jenny spent time here with the children, before dying. She always came in vacations and holidays and even in the weekends. She confessed to me that she was dying." Her eyes filled with tears and she turned away. "She loved you more than anything, with the exception of your kids."

Gibbs felt a chill in his body, while his heart clenched, looking at the picture and then to the redhead who climbed the stairs. When Heather was halfway on the stairs, Gibbs found his voice.

"I also loved her a lot. And I will love and care for our children."

Gibbs was standing, watching some frames when he heard hurried footsteps on the stairs and then the voice of a girl.

"Dad?" The voice seemed uncertain and the steps ceased.

Gibbs turned and his heart began to beat fast. A few feet away, down the stairs, was a girl of ten years old, with red and long hair, her blue eyes shining. The girl looked ready to cry and beside her was a boy the same age, with brown hair and green eyes. He seemed thrilled too, while putting an arm around his sister's shoulder.

Gibbs took a deep breath, stepping and nodding. The girl smiled excitedly, running and hugging him. Surprised with the fast movement, Gibbs hugged her back, bending his knees to stay in the same height as his daughter. Gibbs buried his face in her hair, feeling a lump in his throat and noticed the girl crying.

"Hey..." He called softly, pulling away a little and wiping her cheek.

The girl laughed, still crying a little and she stared at her father.

"I've waited so long to meet you." Gibbs smiled.

"I know. I also waited to meet you, my daughter."

The girl turned to embrace him and Gibbs turned to the stairs, seeing the boy standing and staring him, his aunt behind him. Tentatively, he approached Gibbs and the man held out his hand. The boy then squeezed it before embracing him as well and Gibbs hugged they two.

"Hi Dad." The boy said softly, trying to stand firm because for him, boys shouldn't cry, he had to be the strongest, between him and his sister, but he couldn't stand it and hugged him tighter.

"Hey son."

For several seconds, the trio was embraced in the middle of the living room, being watched by Heather, who was thrilled.

Soon the three went to the second floor where the room of the two was and the kids showed some of their toys and told stories. Gibbs was sat on the edge of Ethan's bed, with the two beside him. After Gibbs told them a little about himself, his memories of Jenny and his work at NCIS, Ethan told him about the soccer school, the games he liked and also the moments he had with his mother there. Jenny always took him to the football stadium when she went to Los Angeles and played volleyball outcast with him, something that Gibbs didn't know she knew, but was happy to find out. Francesca showed him some of the dolls that Jenny had brought her and also some stories she had told her, of action and adventure in Europe at that time, talking about some missions of the couple and also, taking the girl to some parties of her friends, accompanying her and she told him about some moments of mother and daughter.

It had also touched Gibbs, realizing that Jenny hadn't omitted his identity from the children, telling them about the time in Europe and talking about him. The conversation between father and children flowed so naturally and gradually they came to know each other.

"Hey, Dad?" Ethan called Gibbs staring uncertainly. "This means that we will live with you?"

"Only if you want." Gibbs said, running a hand through the boy's brown hair and ruffling it. He wanted to live with their children, but didn't want to force them into anything.

"I want." Francesca said, smiling at her father, leaving the doll aside and taking his hand. "I've waited for a long time to meet you and mom would want it ... You two loved each other so much."

"And the children should live with their parents." Ethan said. "We've lost mom and grandma, we don't want to lose you too."

"You won't lose me." Gibbs promised, looking deep the children. "We will be a family."

In the next day, after everything was set and Gibbs called Vance, explaining his disappearance, the children were packing their things and Gibbs sat down with Heather in the kitchen.

"You know why Jen had never told me about our children?" Gibbs asked, staring at his coffee, before looking at the woman.

"I know. But Jenny will explain that to you." The woman said, smiling sadly.

"She's dead." Gibbs reminded her, feeling the pain in his heart to say those words aloud, but the woman shook her head.

"She will live forever in your heart Gibbs. And she left a letter with Ethan, explaining it all. I know he will show you when you arrive in DC."

"She was sick?"

"Yes. She said she had a few months left, it was when she took a leave from the NCIS and came and spend a month with us, wanting to be beside the children."

"I should have taken better care of her." He admitted, looking at the redhead and she shook her head.

"You always took care of her, even when you two weren't together, but there was nothing you could do, she was dying." She leaned over the table and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to take care of these kids, they loved their mother very much and wanted to meet you."

"I'll take care of them. Jen can be sure of that."

"Good."

When the two went to the door with the kids, Heather's husband stood beside her and Ethan asked his aunt:

"Will you visit us?"

"Of course we'll, Ethan, whenever we can. And you too, Fran."

"I promise to bring them in the vacation." Gibbs told the couple and they shook hands with the agent before he took his children's things to the truck, giving them privacy to say goodbye to their uncles.

When the children said goodbye and got into the car, Ethan and Francesca smiled at their father.

"It is the beginning of our family?" The girl smiled and asked and Gibbs stroked her cheek, before turning the car.

"Yeah."

And a later, already on the road, Gibbs's phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"Boss." Tony said, his voice sincere. "We are making a party for you three."

Gibbs gave a small smile, and managed not to get mad at Ziva for telling the team, because after all they were a family. He looked at the sleeping children in the bank seat, looking peaceful.

"Thank you, DiNozzo."

_All we are__, __we are_

_All we are__, __we are_

_And every day__is a start of__something beautiful_

**All we****are-****Matt ****Nathanson**

**Reviews please and suggestions**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you for the reviews, really. Have a good read and send reviews please.**

After the children were already accommodated in his house a few days later, Gibbs needed to start the reform of the two bedrooms and the visit of the social worker. Although two days had passed since he had discovered that he was father, it was still strange to look at the couple of twins and think they were his with Jenny, but he was struggling to take care of them and show all his love.

He took the children with him to work, because he had no one to care of them until he put them on the school. Gibbs parked in front of the Navy Yard and the twins looked at the building, admired.

"Wow, it was here where Mommy worked?" Francesca asked, watching people coming and going with their cups of coffee and the breeze swaying the trees that were there.

"Uh-huh." Gibbs agreed, turning off the car and turning to the girl. "She ran the entire agency. A powerful woman." He admitted, remembering every moment of them there, since she was his probie until she had returned as his boss.

"She said you was always breaking rules and pissing off the other agencies." Ethan said with a smile that looked like Gibbs's smile and his father turned to him, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"She said it?"

"And in the end, she always took care of you."

The man was touched by Jenny's words, repeated by their son. Just as he had saved her in Europe during a mission in Paris, she always managed to rid him of trouble when he broke the rules and went over the SecNav.

"She took care of me. About the rules, I have my own."

Francesca turned to her father, and her keen eyes shone with the same enthusiasm that her mother, causing his heart to warm.

"And what are them?"

"Rule number 15: Always work as a team."

The trio left the car and when the elevator doors opened in the lobby, several people looked at them curiously by the similarity of the pair of children with Gibbs and the former director. Some whispered, avoiding looking at the former gunnery, afraid of his gaze and Gibbs involved he kids with his arms, protecting them from the gossips as he led them to his desk, where his team and Abby were already.

"GIBBS!" Abby deviated from McGee, opening her arms and running towards the older, missing him in the two days he spent outside. The Gothic hugged him tightly and when he returned, she said: "I missed you."

"I also missed you, Abbs."

She dropped her arms and turned to the two children, while the rest of the team approached. She smiled at them, they seemed mesmerized by her tattoos and she held out her hands.

"I'm Abby, nice to meet you."

"Hi, my name is Francesca." The redhead said, grinning and shaking her hand.

Abby, feeling an urge to hug the girl, sweet and polite, wrapped her in one of her tight hugs.

"It's so nice to meet you." She said, earnestly, burying her face in her red curls. "You look so much like the director."

The girl hugged her back, feeling happy with what the forensic scientist had said, though her heart hurt a little by hearing about her mother. Abby turned to Ethan, eleasing the girl and he squeezed her hand.

"I'm Ethan. Is it true you can kill someone without leaving any forensic evidence?"

"Ethan!" Gibbs warned him, but Abby smiled satisfied, hugging the boy and then releasing him.

"It's true yes, I'm a great scientist!"

"Cool…" The boy whistled, because since his mother had told them about her missions and about the members of his father's team, he created a taste to become an investigator too and he and Abby exchanged smiles.

Ziva was leaning on the desk beside Gibbs, watching Tony and McGee greet their boss's kids. McGee and Tony fought for the attention of the children and in the end, Francesca seemed to have a taste for computing and Tony and Ethan soon were getting along, sharing the same taste for movies.

For a moment, Gibbs remembered the night that Carson had stayed at Jenny's house and when she told him that she had forgotten how well he got along with children and his heart squeezed with longing. Gibbs watched Ziva look at the children, lost in thought, and he said:

"Heather told me that you are the godmother of them." Ziva turned to him in surprise, but then said:

"I am." She proudly replied, thinking about the twins and Jenny. "I've been with them and Jenny since the beginning."

"Thanks for being there then." He said quietly, knowing that at least in the nine months of pregnancy, the redhead hadn't been completely alone, not getting angry with the woman he loved. "Go there." He mentioned to the children, who had their backs to them, being entertained by Abby, Tony and McGee, telling about some bizarre cases that they had solved.

Ziva nodded and approached them, touching their shoulders. Ziva bit her lip, looking uncertain because since she entered to the NCIS, she hadn't visited them and expect a negative reception. But when Ethan and Francesca turned to see heir godmother, the two opened huge smiles and embraced her.

"Aunt Ziva!"

"Hello." She said, crouching and hugging them, surprised by the hug and then smiled. "I missed you."

"Ziva..." The girl whispered, hugging her more tightly, because she was like a link with their mother as the two were good friends. "I missed you too."

"Sorry, I've been away for 3 years..."

"Relax, mom told us you had a lot of work." Ethan said, smiling slightly, without letting go of the embrace of his aunt.

"Uh-huh…" The brunette agreed.

Soon, Francesca and Ethan were following Abby in a tour in the building to see Palmer and Ducky in the autopsy and they were anxious. Ziva watched them go with a smile and Tony approached the brunette staring into her brown eyes.

"You like them a lot, don't you?"

"Of course Tony, they are wonderful children. And Jenny's children." She replied, staring at Tony's green eyes and the brunette to the surprise of both, touched her cheek and she smiled unwillingly, blushing.

"You have talent with kids."

Gibbs was called to the director's office, while his children were with Abby. Vance pointed to a chair and stared at the window.

"Agent Gibbs, I know that these months have been difficult, with the death of Jenny..."

Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment, trying to block out the images of the restaurant full of blood and the funeral of the redhead, trying to remember her in Europe, when she was happy and healthy. And dating him.

"Director, what do you want?" He asked wearily, wanting to go straight to the point and Vance sighed, turning to his agent, with a sympathetic expression.

"I want you to take the week off." Gibbs seemed to protest and he interrupted him: "You once told me not to make the same mistakes that the former director did. Since I've been in the NCIS, I haven't given the attention that my kids and wife deserve so I will give you some advice, don't make the same mistake I did. Use this time to go out with your children, to visit Jenny."

Gibbs looked thoughtful for a moment, knowing that he should take them to see their mother.

In Abby's lab, Francesca was in to the computer, where one of the gothic's music was playing loud, while the scientist was with Ethan, both using gloves, when Gibbs appeared and Francesca came down from the chair, smiling proudly.

"Guess what I did Dad? I watched the autopsy and didn't get sick!"

Gibbs smiled at his daughter approaching and ruffling her hair.

"Congratulations dear. Do you know your mother got sick when she watched her first autopsy?"

Ethan dropped his gloves and faced his father, gaping, along with Abby.

"Really?" Gibbs nodded.

"But she'd always been an amazing agent, with an unimaginable brain, she stole a boat and sail it in Europe to save me and Ducky."

_Jenny sat in the autopsy room, breathing, pale. Ducky had gone to prepare her one of his famous teas, after she vomited in the autopsy. Gibbs entered the room, knowing what had happened and approached the redhead, who then raised a finger to silence him._  
_"Don't say that this is what happens when women decide to join the agency." That irritated her very much and she hadn't vomited because she had seen a dead body, but for knowing that he had a family that loved him and was killed in a brutal way._

_But to her surprise, Gibbs's usually hard face was soft and he brushed a strand of hair from her pale face, before his hand dropped to her back, massaging it._

_"Just breathe, Jen."_

_She frowned, because this time he hadn't called her Shepard, but Jen, a nickname that nobody used, but had sounded in a gentle and affectionate way from his mouth._

_"Okay..."_

_Gibbs continued massaging her back, and for him, she was an amazing agent and he already had told her that twice. The redhead unconsciously moved closer to his touch and turned her face to the side, finding his bright blue eyes. Their noses were touching and the redhead smiled and he realized that she no longer looked paler. They couldn't longer hide that they were in love with each other and Gibbs saw that Ducky was returning, he pulled away and said:_

_"Drink the tea and then go back to finish the paperwork."_

Gibbs decided to take the kids to their mother's grave that afternoon, after they have lunch with the team.

The day was beautiful and sunny and when they reached the white grave with Jenny's name, Gibbs wrapped the children's shoulders with his arms, praying for the redhead.

"I'm not angry at you Jen. Thank you for giving me these two children." He muttered, speaking some of the things that were stuck in his throat. "I wish we could have made a family after Paris, and although now we have to go on without you, I promise I'll take good care of them, and everyday day, tell them a little bit about you."

Francesca slipped her hand and held hands with her father, leaning her head on his arm, while Ethan placed a rose on the grave. He stepped back, standing next to his father and said:

"Thanks mom, for everything."

"I miss you." The girl said softly, bending down and touching the name etched in the stone. "Dad is exactly as you said. Someone who likes kids and is brave."

Gibbs extended his hand to his daughter and helped her stand up and for a while, the three of them stared at the marble before Gibbs smiled slightly, wondering how she might be satisfied, knowing he was with their children. He them formed the words _I love you, _with his lips.

_So I sit__on this table__for__ one_  
**Table for****one-****Passenger**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I loved. This is the last chapter and Ethan will finally give the letter to his father. Have a good read and reviews please.**

The next afternoon was a particularly calm Friday at the NCIS so Gibbs decided to take Ziva with him and the children to buy clothes at the mall, something he had no idea who to do, because Francesca was a girl. Curious as usual, Tony followed Ziva, accompanying them to the mall. In the girls' children section, Francesca had chosen a few clothes with Ziva's help, who better knew the likes of her and followed the girl as Ethan picked his clothes and won a cap from Tony, who asked to sew the word 'NCIS' on it.

"Cool!" The boy said, experiencing the blue cap, along with one of the shirts that his father had given him.

"That's right, now you can begin to investigate crimes with us." Tony told him and the two made a hand touch.

Ethan turned to his father, who nodded.

"You're pretty smart for your age."

"Do I look pretty?" Francesca asked, approaching them, beside Ziva. She wore one of the dresses chosen and smiled.

Her brother rolled his eyes, earning a pinch from her and Tony bowed while Gibbs straightened her hair.

"You look beautiful, dear."

After buying what they needed, the five went out of the store and Ethan looked curious to his father:

"Why are you always drinking coffee?"

Tony and Ziva giggled, but soon fell into silent after receiving the glare from Gibbs, who took the last sip of his coffee and said:

"Because every Marine needs a coffee."

"But mom wasn't a Marine." Francesca pointed, staring at his father with her brow furrowed, trying to understand. "And she drank coffee all the time."

"She learned from the best." Gibbs winked at his daughter and she smiled, taking his hand.

"Hey guys!"

The five turned to see Abby and McGee in their direction. The Gothic smiled, greeting them and turning to Gibbs.

"As we have no new case, we decided to lend a hand and we bought some paints to paint the rooms of the kids."

"It's all in the car." McGee said, smiling too. "If you want, we can start today."

Gibbs smiled at his team, who was also his family and he involved the kids with his arms and the group left the mall.

"Come on."

During that afternoon, Abby, Tony, Ziva and McGee appeared, helping Gibbs to paint and refurbish the rooms for the children. Kelly's old room was going to be Francesca's, painted in light pink and furniture made by Gibbs. The other room was going to be Ethan's, blue with a large window to the backyard. The group had fun, painting, talking and making a snack and when it got late, one by one left, staying only Ziva and Tony.

"Thanks Gibbs, for going to them." Ziva said, smiling and Gibbs made a motion with his head.

"They are my children." He paused and hugged her.

"Jenny was right, you are good with kids, they already love you." Tony said, smiling and involving Ziva's shoulder with one arm leading her out.

When Gibbs went to the living room, he found Francesca asleep on the couch, still with ink stains. Ethan stood beside her, awake and waiting for his father.

"Hey Ethan, shower and bed." He said, stroking his hair, sitting beside the boy.

"Dad, mom asked me to give you this." The boy handed him an envelope and Gibbs took the long-awaited letter.

He stared at the neat handwriting for a moment, saying, _To Leroy Jethro Gibbs._ His fingers trembled slightly and he took a deep breath before opening the seal.

_My dear Jethro, if you are reading this letter, it means I'm dead, and this is a shame, because I won't breathe anymore or will be by your side or our children's side. I imagine you already know about them. Francesca and Ethan, two wonderful kids. With each passing day, our daughter looks more like me, as our Ethan looks like you and he reminded me of a photo from your childhood that I found once, you were so cute._

_I discovered I was pregnant when I left Paris and at the same time, I wanted to fight for them because my children were with the man of my life, you. You, who made m feel loved and protected, I remember the nights we had, full of love and I can still feel the chills. When they were born, I found you but you were already married in Russia. I even take them to see you, but I didn't want to ruin your marriage so I left._

_When I accepted the position of director, I had to leave them with my mother in Los Angeles because I wanted to prepare you before presenting them to you. But at that moment, in MTAC, when I felt the sparks fly between us, I was afraid to give myself to what I felt for you and end up being fired. Then came the explosion of the ship and you forgot about me, about us, what broke me completely and I spent some time in California with our children, knowing that they had a part of you inside them, too._

_Things got complicated with La Grenouille and then things got worse. Headaches, weakness, dizziness and lack of movements. When I received the news that I had a degenerative disease that left me only a few months, I felt my world crumble, because I would never see our children grow, lead Francesca to her first ball and Ethan to his football training. Also, I would never have the chance to be near you, kiss you, or at least get my morning cup of coffee from you. You always knew when I needed one. Jethro forgive me, I know I hurt you much, but I never stopped loving you, you were one of the best things that happened to me, along with our children and I wanted to have made you happy, hugged and kissed you more, and never left you in Paris, although at the time I was doing what seemed the best for me. _

_Do you remember those rings that we use on our cover in Europe? We had received them before leaving for Europe, but after our second night in Marseille, you took me to the Eiffel Tower and handed me them there claiming that it seemed more real, I always got a good laugh with you, Jethro, no matter how many times you glared at me. I still have mine, I modified it and have been using it in my middle finger, you might have noticed it, but without realizing it was from our covenant' marriage'. _

_Jethro, take care of our children and say every day how much I love them and you love them. __**Remember that you can always find me in them.**__ And also remember that we'll always have Paris. I love you intensely. _

_Jennifer Giulia Shepard, 2008._

Gibbs didn't realize that his eyes were moist and he fastened to wipe his eyes, feeling touched by what she had written. He wasn't angry at her, and though she had hurt him, he understood that she wanted to do what seemed the best for her.

"I love you Jen, always, and I'll take care of our children." He said quietly, his voice sincere.

Ethan moved his sister's arm, pulling a chain containing a simple silver ring with interlaced designs and Gibbs frowned, recognizing it as the covenant that Jenny had used in Europe. Ethan held out it to him and Gibbs caught the ring staring the metal and being invaded by memories of the two.

_Jenny and Gibbs were in a rented house in Paris, lying in bed, with the clothes from early. Jenny was lying face down, with her eyes closed, while Gibbs had his head resting on one arm, lying beside her, running a hand gently down her back, sliding it inside her sweater and feeling her soft skin, seeing it flushes. _

_Jenny smiled, eyes still closed, sighing and Gibbs smiled, brushing away her redhair from her back. He never thought he would fall in love again, seriously, after Shannon, even on a mission, but there he was, wrapped in Jenny Shepard's hand, his agent and now lover. He would do anything to keep her safe and happy. _

"_Hmm, Jethro..."_

"_Shh, come here." He pulled her gently to his chest and Jenny opened her green eye, finding his sapphires, smiling. She loved him so much, the annoying side and the gentler side he reserved for her and she still shivered at his touch._

"_You ever imagined having children?" The redhead asked, smiling and raising an eyebrow, stealing a kiss. A son wasn't part of her plans now, but she wanted to have in the future, when she had achieved what she wanted._

_For a moment, his heart sank as he remembered about Kelly and the pain of having lost her, but he then try to imagine a child with her, with her red hair and her strong personality and smiled. _

"_Yes, and you?"_

"_Yes." She said, still smiling and Gibbs bent his knees, leaving his legs tangled with hers and then he kissed her passionately. _

_Jenny held his face between her hands, deepening the kiss and Gibbs hugged her, before the two undressed and made love. _

"Mom said she kept this ring with her. When she handed me the letter she left the ring with France, to deliver to you. She said she had lost yours."

"Thank you, Ethan."

The boy hugged his father and closed his eyes before falling asleep. Gibbs stared at the ring a little more, spinning it on his finger and remembering the many times in the past three years, he had seen the ring on Jenny's finger, remembering the chills she also caused in him. He kissed the metal, returning the ring to his daughter, knowing that she would look after it.

After waking them to take bath and go to sleep, Gibbs went to his room, picking up two empty frames. In the first, he put the photo of Jenny with their children, next to a picture of him with Shannon and Kelly. He then took the photo that Heather had given him, when the two women were children and he smiled, running his finger through the image of Jenny with love, seeing the mischievous smile of hers and placing it in another frame. He would always find her in their children.

_Oh you're in my veins_

_And I can't get you out_

_Oh you're all I taste, at night_

_Inside of my mouth_

**In my veins-Andrew Belle**

**Reviews**


End file.
